A New Zoe
by Bethyxx
Summary: A one shot on Zoe returning to the ED after leaving. Future story lines included but not 100% happening. Please Review.


A one shot on Zoe leaving and returning ;) Been a while since I wrote so please excuse it if it becomes boring! X

Liverpool. That's where Zoe had ended up since handing in her resignation and leaving the ED. She hadn't regretted it though. Her life now was definitely more enjoyable, she was surrounded by her family who supported her, who loved her and would do anything for her. She had taken the doctor's advice of cutting down on the fags and the drink, she obviously never cut the partying out completely; Zoe Hanna was never the one to totally forgetting boozing but somehow how she already felt healthier in herself. She did miss Holby, she had lived so many memories there; more than she could have imagined. Her new life was still as a doctor; Liverpool ED was now her workplace yet she had cut back down on her hours to find some time for hobbies; hobbies and Zoe Hanna was never allowed in the same sentence but this was a whole different Zoe.

Her usual morning hadn't changed; it was still the same buzzing alarm clock that brought her from her sleep in the morning, the morning rush of a shower and getting herself dressed to be on time for work. Once she was finally ready, she made her way out the house before carrying out her next daily task; she always had to pick her best friend up in the morning; Linda. It had been great seeing Linda again, they had so much in common and Zoe knew she could trust her with everything. If you like, Linda was like Zoe's little sister.

-x-

"Zoe there's a phone call for you" John called as Zoe walked passed reception after recently visiting the coffee shop.

"For me? Who is it?" Zoe asked confused, walking back to the desk with confusion on her face.

"Wouldn't say" He replied.

She picked up the phone up that lay off the phone hook before putting it to her ear "Hello? Zoe Hanna speaking" She answered.

"Zoe, It's Connie" She began, she hated the fact that she had to turn to Zoe but she needed help and fast.

"Oh wow" Zoe asked a little shocked "Hello" She finally said "How are you?" Zoe asked slightly confused as to why Connie would phone her, maybe she needed to know where something was kept if it was once Zoe's task.

"Fine thanks, look... I need you" Connie sighed "I need your help" Connie finally said as she rolled her eyes, not actually believing she was about to beg someone to come back and work for her.

As much as Zoe would have loved Connie to repeat those 3 little words again, she knew that would be pushing her luck and decided to carry on "Right, what kind of help?" Zoe asked.

"Help! As In help... in the ED, I need you back, as soon as"

Zoe lips began to curl at Connie's pleading "I don't know, I have a new life now Connie, Holby is history" Zoe sighed.

"Please Zoe, you don't even have to stay... it'll only be for a few weeks, if you don't want to stay"

-x-

Finally, after months of not being in the place that made her miserable for such a long period of time, Zoe was finally standing at the ED doors, looking around her as she took in the familiar surroundings of the people rushing by, the sound of the ambulance sirens wailing in the distant or most times right behind you and people just sitting in the quiet garden taking a breather. She was dreading walking back in but at the same time so excited to see the familiar faces that she once worked alongside. Taking a deep breath, she took her first step as the sliding doors opened allowing her access to the building, walking through the next set of double doors before finally reaching reception. It was the same. Nothing had changed. There was still the rush of crowds of people queuing to speak to Noel and Louise. There were still people moaning about how long they had to wait to see a doctor. There was still staff running around quickly to make everything go as smoothly as it could go. Nothing had changed in the slightest.

Zoe nodded her head towards Noel who had spotted her walk in, she flashed a small smile before making her own way to Connie's office, walking in without a knock; it was a habit, she couldn't help it.

"Zoe" Smiled a relieved Connie "I'm so glad you're here"

"What's all this about?" Zoe asked, looking towards where her desk once stood, only to find it had been replaced by the sofa again. Something had changed then.

"The staff" She nodded "I remember you saying how to support them in difficult situations... I can't" Connie admitted "I can't help them like you did" She nodded "Even Charlie has lectured me on how I'm letting them down"

"I had the same lecture" Zoe smiled softly "You really need to fill me on what's happened then" Zoe nodded, taking a seat on the sofa.

-x-

"Welcome back Zoe" The team cheered, raising their glasses.

"But it may actually be a welcome back officially?" Ash smirked watching as Zoe just laughed, shaking her head.

She grabbed her lighter and pack of cigarette before making her way out the pub, standing over in her usual place, actually the place that she said her final goodbye to Max. As she lit her fag watching over in the distance to see Honey and Max giggling and being quite flirtatious with one another. It killed her inside. She had heard that Max had struggled to accept that Zoe had gone; she was told that he was right miserable one in the first few weeks. Deep down, she just wanted to rush over there and pull him back but how would that be fair? He'd finally moved on from Zoe, well that's how it seemed at this moment in time.

Zoe loved him; she would never admit it to anyone though. Why did she tell him to find someone else? Someone that could make him laugh? She was the only that could do that! She could have happily done that! Has he slowly made his way over; grinning like a Cheshire cat, Zoe watched with great detail, it all came flooding back when that was her that made him laugh, made him blush or just made him smile. He wasn't the perfect human but no-one was but he made Zoe happy in a way that she couldn't explain. She loved spending time with him or just talking to him about the most random babble yet he would listen to every word. This was going to be the first time they saw one another since she left, Zoe's heart was thumping in her chest, her eyes fixed in to one place as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Zoe" Max whispered, looking shocked "Y...You're back?" he stood in front of her, hands in pocket and light on his feet.

"Yeah... got back earlier" Zoe bit the inside of her lip, finally making eye contact with Max.

"How are you? Are you back for good?" Max asked quickly yet softly.

Zoe took a long drag of her cigarette before releasing the smoke in to the air "Err" she began turning head with a little shrug "Connie needed my help so I'm not sure whether it's permanent or not" Zoe looked at him "How are you? How you doing?"

Max nodded "Yeah, alright I suppose... Look Zoe" Max sighed, taking his hand out his pocket moving his hand to his shoulder, pointing in the direction of Honey while shaking his head "She... she's just..."

"You don't have to explain yourself Max, I get it" Zoe nodded, stamping out her cigarette with her heel before taking one last look at Max before heading back inside.

Max shook his head, walking at a quicker pace to catch up with before gently taking hold of her arm and pulling her back "I meant what I said... I do love you"

"Oh Max" Zoe sighed nodding "I... I love you too" She whispered, taking a step closer to him before locking their lips, making every second count.

Max smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist before pulling inches away, making their eyes lock with one another's "I reckon you should stay, you know you've missed me too much" He smirked.

Yet within that split second, Zoe had already made her decision. She needed Holby and Holby needed her. This time around she will live and love a little more than last time but at the same time she will help her work colleagues and friends through the difficult times and be one of the best consultants she can be. This time would be a whole lot better.

"I'm definitely staying" she smiled widely.


End file.
